Rulings (Season 2)
Rulings NTG is a turn-based game, which revolves around the rolling of dice. This page is dedicated to the basics of playing, as well as specific conditions for group play, boss battles and particular dice rolls. Basics (1 on 1) The game begins when two players initiate Name Tag combat with each other. Speed Phase First, both players roll a single D6 (six-sided die) to determine which player goes first. The number that the players roll is added to the Speed stat on their respective nametags. Whoever has the higher number then gets to make their attack first. Move on to the Attack Phase. Attack Phase The winner of the speed roll then rolls the D6, and adds his/her Power stat to the number that s/he rolled. The other player then rolls his/her own D6 in an effort to defend, and adds the number rolled to the Defense stat. If the attacker's number (D6 + Power stat) is greater than the defender's number (D6 + Defense stat), then the attacker successfully attacks. The attacker rolls D6, and that number is the amount of damage that the defender takes. This number is then subtracted from their health. Move on to the Counter-Attack Phase. If the attacker's number (D6 + Power stat) is less than the defender's number (D6 + Defense stat), then the defender has successfully blocked the attack. Move on to the Counter-Attack Phase. If the attacker’s number (D6 + Power stat) is the same as the defender’s number (D6 + defense stat), then the player with the higher base speed stat wins the roll. Move on to the Counter-Attack Phase. If the attacker’s number (D6 + Power stat) is a 1, s/he automatically misses. Move on to the Counter-Attack Phase. If the attacker’s number is a 6, s/he automatically hits. The attacker rolls a D6 to determine the damage that s/he causes. Move on to the Counter-Attack Phase. It is now turn for the player who was previously the defender to attack. Repeat the steps of the Attack Phase, except with roles reversed (switch defending and attacking players). Once both players have had a chance to attack (assuming that no item or abilities have been used to alter this), the turn is now over. The Speed Phase begins again, and players continue to go through these phases until a player's HP has been reduced to 0. Items and Abilities Items and Abilities can be purchased from the Shop during lunch time. Players can equip three Abilities, a Dungeon Ability (only useable in Dungeons) and one item at a time. Abilities and Items may not be traded between players, but can be sold back to the Shop at a discount price. Players may use multiple items and abilities in a single turn, so long as the card description allows. Items and Abilities have definite uses that are denoted on the card itself: The top row describes the type of item or ability (Dungeon Ability, Combat Ability, Item) and its rarity (Common, Rare, Legendary) The second row details the name of the item The third row has three fields The left field determines the frequency of the item. Passive Abilities and Items do not deplete and are always active on the field. Active Abilities have a limited use. The middle field determines the use limit of the item. Passive Items and Abilities do not deplete, but can have a limit of times they are used per turn. For example, an Passive Ability described as 1/Turn will only be able to be used once per turn. An Active Ability described as 1/Combat can only be used once per combat. The right field determines the timing of the item. Before Attack will mean that the item must be used before the player rolls his/her Power on his/her round. The fourth row describes the effect of the Item or Ability. The fifth row describes the prerequisites required to use the item. For example, “Marksman 30” means that to use that particular item, you must be level 30 and a Marksman. The sixth row contains the Owner and Activated fields -- the player’s name will be signed on the left, and the shopkeeper’s name will be on the right. If these fields are not filled, the Item or Ability cannot be used. Other clarifications and rulings on particular items and abilities may be discussed with an Activities Coordinator. Group Play The rules for group play are similar to 1 on 1 play. All players will roll for speed, and all will have a chance to attack and defend before the turn restarts. There are only select differences, as noted below. Speed Phase If a group of two people or more is involved in a battle (where it be against another group, boss, or a single player), their group is considered a single entity of the speed round. This means that if one of the group members from one group wins the overall speed roll on the Speed Phase, then the entire group will get to go first before the other group (or boss, or single player). Items There may be only one type of item per group, per battle on the field. GOOD: Player 1 has Fire Armor equipped + Player 2 has Tesla Coil equipped + Player 3 has Twinblades equipped + Player 4 has Snowball equipped BAD: Player 1 has Fire Armor equipped + Player 2 has Tesla Coil equipped + Player 3 has Twinblades equipped + Player 4 has Fire Armor equipped In the second situation, Player 1 or 4 would have to equip a different item before beginning their battle, because there cannot be two items or abilities of the same name on the field (per group). Players are not allowed to trade items and abilities amongst themselves -- the “owner” name written on the item or ability is final. Dice Rolls Ties: If players roll their dice and the resulting number (die + stat number) is a tie, the player with the higher speed stat wins the tie. Rounding: When dividing by half due to the effect of an item or ability, players must always round down unless the item or ability claims otherwise. Leveling Up Leveling up is how players can increase their stats throughout the course of the workshop. Every even level, the player gains 1 Health Point. Every odd level, the player gains a bonus to a single stat (Power, Defense, or Speed). Students can level up a maximum of twice per day. There are five ways that students can level up during the course of ProjectFUN. Coming to Activities Every day after ProjectFUN workshops end at 5:00, there are after-workshop activities that students can attend. If a student signs in at these workshops, they are able to level up either at the activity itself or at the lunchtime period the day after the activity takes place. Defeating Bosses Players will always level up from defeating a boss that is in their level range. The chart below denotes the level range for players who wish to battle bosses. Player groups outside of the appropriate range (for example, a level 11 player attempting to fight a tier 1 boss) will not be able to fight the bosses in that range. As an exception, Mystikoi will only grant a level once per week, and will not drop currency.Bosses will grant a maximum of one level per day upon defeat, as well as dropping a currency depending on his/her tier, with the exception of Mystikoi. A tier one boss will drop one gold, whereas a tier two boss will drop two gold, et cetera. Officiated PVP Battles During lunchtime, players may sign up on the PVP sign-up sheet for a chance to gain a level by battling their fellow students. These matches must be overseen by an Activities Coordinator or they do not count. However, players may play as many unofficial PVP battles as they want with no risk of blocking PVP EXP; all participants will receive candy for these battles. Players are restricted to one officiated PVP Battle for experience per day. This means that the winner(s) of the rounds gain a level and are locked out of further PVP Battle experience for the day, and the loser(s) do not, and are locked out of getting PVP Battle experience for the day. This doesn't lock out any other kind of experience gain. Scholar Tokens During the workshop classes at ProjectFUN, teachers may grant Scholar Tokens to students who they recognize as having great improvement or excellence in class. These tokens can be used to gain one level, used as currency for certain items, or used as Dungeon Toll. They can not be traded. Dungeons New this year, dungeons are another way to get currency and experience during lunchtime. Dungeons emulate the role-playing style of tabletop gaming, and players will quest through rooms and defeat monsters in order to find treasure and great rewards. Dungeons, like bosses, have tiers. Players must be in the level range of any given dungeon to enter it. To enter a dungeon, players must sign up on the Dungeon Queue during lunch, and pay a Dungeon Toll of 1 Scholar Token. Only one person in the group needs to possess a Scholar Token for the whole party to enter. Once all four players have signed up in the queue, a DM (or Dungeon Master) will call the first group on the list to play. They will then take the players through a diverse variety of challenges, depending on the different dungeon. Groups get one chance at a dungeon per day, regardless of success or failure. Abilities and Items will recharge after each Battle in a Dungeon. Some Dungeon Abilities have restricted uses (1/Room, 1/Dungeon), however, so pay attention to the description of the individual Ability. Dungeons officially end when the party defeats the Final Event of the dungeon. This can take many forms, including (but not limited to) a Dungeon Boss, many Dungeon Monsters, a timed event, or a puzzle. Dungeons also end if each member of the party has reached 0 HP. Players do not automatically regenerate HP in dungeons after combat, but 1/Combat Abilities and Items do recharge between combat encounters. Dungeons have the distinction of rewarding currency regardless of the success of the group. For instance, if a group has ventured through the dungeon and has collected two gold, but then the group loses (and each member of the party has reached 0 HP), they will all collect two gold from the DM. Players will not gain a level if they lose prior to defeating the Final Event of the dungeon.